The marauders and Hermione
by DestinedForGreatness
Summary: What would happen if Hermione got send back in time to when the marauders ruled hogwarts? What if she had a crush on Sirius Black? Will she be able to save Lily and James?
1. Chapter 1

"So this was your grand-parents house?" I asked harry.

"Yes, isn't it beautiful?"

I nodded my head. The house was gigantic, and it was beautifully decorated. I wished I could have been here when it was new.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter and the mud-blood granger." A voice hissed from the opposite side of the room.

"Harry, run!" I shouted as soon as I saw the Death-eater.

"Be quiet, Granger!" He screamed.

"Never!"

He pointed his wand at me.

"Avada Kadavra!" He shouted.

It felt like a million giant pieces of glass were hitting me in the chest. Why hadn't I died yet? Why wouldn't this pain end?

"Darien!" A woman's frantic voice rang out "Get over here, quick!"

"What's wr-Oh my!" A man, most likely Darians, voice said.

He mumbled something, and my chest started to burn. I screamed out.

"Don't worry! We are going to help you!" The woman said, her voice gentle and reassuring.

"Give her these." Darien said.

I felt something cold slide down my throat. I couldn't hear or feel anything anymore. Is this what it is like to be dead?

"Sweetie, please wake up!" I heard the woman's voice call out desperately

I forced my eyes open, and saw what looked to be Harry's grandmother. Yup. I'm defiantly dead.

"Oh no! I'm dead aren't I?" I sobbed.

"What? No, sweetie! You're not dead!" She assured me.

"I'm not dead?" I asked.

She looked at me, concerned.

"No, of course not!"

"Where am I?"

"Well, you are in my house. My name is Edeline Potter." She smiled.

"What year is it?" I asked, unsurely

"Well, 1974, of course!"

I fainted.

"Yes, yes. She is quite alright, she fainted though."

"Hmm… Interesting…" A voice said… It sounded almost like… No it couldn't be…. he is Dead!

"Oh, Dumbledore!" Edeline sobbed," I am so worried about this poor girl!"

So it was true, I really was in the past.

My eyes fluttered open and I stared at Dumbledore and Edeline.

"She is awake!" Dumbledore declared, a familiar twinkle dancing in his eye.

"Honey, would you care to tell us what happened?" Edeline asked.

I explained to her and Dumbledore everything that happened from Lily and James's death up till my 6th year at Hogwarts, when I was cursed.

"But I'm here now! I can change all of that!" I assured them "I know everything about Voldemort. I know how to defeat him!"

"You will be very useful, indeed." He stood, "I expect to see you in Hogwarts on September first." He turned to leave, but I called out after him.

"Wait! Sir! I have no-where to live!" Tears threatened to spill over my eyes.

"Wait here for one second." Edeline said and rushed out of the room.

She came back 10 minutes later, smiling.

"Well, Hermione, I have talked it over with my husband, and we would be honored if we could adopt you." She told me.

"Oh!" I jumped out of my bed and gave Edeline a tight embrace, "That would be wonderful, Mrs. Potter!"

"Please, call me Mom, I mean, if that is alright with you."

"Oh! Your are so kind!" I sighed. Tears streamed down my face, but I did nothing to stop them. I finally had a home where I could be safe.

**A/N- How did you like it? I just really love Sirius and Hermione stories so I decided to write one! Any way review, fav, and alert!**


	2. Hermiones true beauty

**Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks to books13, pennyheartsseaweed, Nala moon, NOT TO WHOKNOWWHO NOT VOLDEMORT, Raining Soul, and everyone that favorited and alerted! YOU guys are the best!**

"Ok." My mother's (Mrs. Potter insisted that I call her that) warm eyes were smiling down on me. "Would you like to meet your brother?"

My breath caught in my throat. Could I handle seeing James? Yes, I could. I couldn't feel upset about something that hadn't even happened yet. He wouldn't die this time. I wouldn't let him.

I nodded my head, and she walked out of the room.

I closed my eyes, and breathed deeply.

"AHH!" I screamed as I toppled onto my bed, a body surrounding me.

"JAMES! I CAN'T BREATHE!" I shouted at the boy.

He detached his arms from around from me and stood up, grinning.

"I'm sorry!" He was nearly jumping up and down "I've just always wanted a sister! It's a bit sad being an only child..."

He looked upset for a second, but his face returned to its previous excitedness.

"You will be great friends with me and my friends! I mean if you want to hang out with us?"

"Of course! What kind of sister would I be if I didn't annoy you constantly?" I smiled happily at him, I had only had known him for a few minutes, and he was already rubbing off on me.

His face got brighter, if that was even possible. "Great! You will love my friends! And maybe you can get in a good word with this girl I like?"

"Oh! Who is this girl?" I asked, trying to look like I didn't know.

"Her name is Lily Evans…" He trailed off with a dreamy look.

"Earth to James!"

"Oh, sorry, Hermione!" He blushed, "I really like her, you know?"

I didn't know. I never really had a boyfriend back in my time; because I never found someone that I liked that much.

"Of course though, I'm going to have to jinx every boy at school..."

"What? Why?"

"Well," He said, rolling his eyes as if it was obvious, "They are going to be all over you, and I can't let just anyone date my little sister, can I?"

I scoffed, "Like anyone would want to date me!"

His eyes widened, "You don't think anyone would want to date you? Please! I can tell that you are really a beautiful girl under those frumpy clothes and frizzy hair!"

"Gee, thanks James!" I said, sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" He said hastily, "It just looks like you are trying to make your-self look bad…"He thought for a second "Wait here!" He ran out of the room and returned with clothes and his wand.

"Ok!" He said "Go put these on!" He ordered, handing me the clothes.

I walked into the bathroom, and changed my clothes, then reentered the room.

He then muttered a quick spell.

He smiled triumphantly.

"If you weren't my sister, and I wasn't so dedicated to Lily I would so date you!"

He conjured a full body mirror and I stood in front of it, dumb-founded.

My hair was cascading down my back in long waves. My shirt and skirt fitted perfectly, hugging the-um-right areas…

"Exactly! You just needed some new clothes and a new hairstyle!"

"Great! Now the boys will be all over me for sure!" I said, to see how James would handle that.

"Oh, I guess I didn't think that through, did I?"

I shook my head.

"Fine!" He shouted, crossing his arms "I forbid you to wear that!"

"Too late! I laughed whole-heartedly as I skipped out of the room, and towards the kitchen.

He chased after me shouting about me wearing the clothes that HE picked out for me.

"Oh, Hermione! You look so pretty!" Mom said as I entered the kitchen.

"Thanks!" She slid pancakes and eggs onto my plate.

"James!" Mom said hurriedly, looking shocked at James, who had run into the kitchen.

"Tell her that she is not allowed to wear that!"

"Well, why shouldn't she be?" Mom asked him.

"Well, the boys at school will be chasing after her!"

"I think, Hermione should be able to wear what she wants." Our mom said, coolly.

James huffed, but didn't argue.

"Kids, we are going to Diagon alley to get your school stuff today!"

"Cool!" I said, happily. It would be fun to go to somewhere familiar!

**After Diagon Alley**

I was pooped. We had been out all day. First, I got an Owl. She was pure white, with golden eyes. We had also gone to various stores, buying very expensive robes (which I had protested heavily about, but James told me to get used to it, since I was part of the family now.)

We had gotten Hogwarts clothes that actually fit properly, unlike my old ones, and had bought muggle clothes for weekends.

School was starting in a week, and I couldn't wait!

**Wow, the ending to this sucked, But Review, alert and Favorite!**


	3. Sirius Orion Black

**Hey! Thanks to Raining Soul, supernena25, Jessica983, books13 for reviewing, and everyone that favorited and alerted. I love you guys! **

**To clear things up, here are somethings you might want to know**

**- It is the summer between 3rd and 4th year, so now they are in 4th year**

**- James doesn't know about hermione being from the future**

**- they don't know Remus is a werewolf, therfore they do not have the nicknames yet, but will get them this year.**

I laid on my bed, and thought about everything that had happened the past three days. I had been transported back in time, gotten adopted, and was about to go to Hogwarts... everything was so crazy. How did I even get here? I remember being hit in the chest with the killing curse right in the middle of my chest...

I grabbed the spot where my necklace should be...

"Of course!" I whispered to myself.

How could I be so stupid? The curse hit my time-turner! That was why it felt like I had been

hit by glass!

"Herrrmmmiooonnneee!" James trilled.

"What do you want, James?"

He looked hurt at my tone.

"Sorry, I'm just tired..."

It's ok!" He was always so cheery! How did he manage to be so happy all the time?

"Well, get up, sleepy-butt!" He said, jumping on my bed, almost landing on me a few times.

"Why?" I wondered.

"We are leaving in-uhhh- five minutes!"

"WHAT? FIVE MINUTES! WHY DIDN"T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?" I jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready.

"You looked peaceful." He shrugged "And I wanted to make you late-it's fun watching you rush around the room. You remind me of a bunny!"

I glared at him, but resumed running around the room, grabbing clothes as I went.

"Hermione, I think your forgetting something important..."

I stopped mid-step, "What?"

"You are a witch!" He said, throwing my wand at me.

"Oh... I knew that..."

He rolled his eyes at me while I used a spell to change my clothes and pack my bags.

"Lets go!" I said happily.

I skipped down the stairs, which James toom two at a time.

"Kids, we are going to apparate, hold on!" Mom said.

I felt a pull on my stomach, and we were at the train station.

"Come on, kids!" Mom said, pulling us through the barrior.

I smiled. It felt fantastic to see the train again.

Mom pulled me and James into a gigantic hug.

"I'll miss you guys so much!" she sobbed.

"We are going to miss you too, mom!" Me and James said inunison.

"Promise to visit during breaks?" She asked, tearing apart from the hug to look at us.

"Of course!" I said, James looked hesitant.

"James!" I slapped him.

"Ow" He looked at me upset. "and I was kidding, of course we will come!"

"And bring Siruis, Remus, And Peter!" She told us.

James just smiled.

"We gotta get on the train!" I said.

"Alright! Bye guys! I'll see you at christmas time!" Mom pulled us into a hug once more, before letting us go.

James and I walked onto the train, and started looking for Sirius, Remus, Peter, and of course, Lily.

We finally gave up, and found our own compartment, figuring they would find us.

"Are you nervous?" James asked.

"A little" I admitted.

"You shouldn't. You will get along with everyone! Just stay away from the Slytherins!"

I laughed. I could definantly do that!

He pulled me into a hug, of course, at the exact wrong time.

The marauders and Lily burst through the door.

"OOOOO! Jamsey has gotsa girlfriend?" Sirius laughed. "Shame, shes pretty"

I pulled away from James and blushed. I glanced up at Lily, she looked pissed.

James just laughed. He was always laughing.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Oh good! She is on the market" Sirius winked at me.

"Siruis, you stay away form my little sister!" James warned, his face stern and serious.

"Little sister?" They all said at the same time.

"Yup! We adopted her! She is so cool!"

I blushed again.

"Well, I guess we are gonna have one more friend!" Remus chirped.

They all introduced themselves then sat down. Siruis sat across from me. He looked so different... his hair was smooth and long unlike how it looked in the future. He was tall and had muscles, but he wasn't too muscular. But the most amazing part of him was his eyes. They were gray, but still full of life. The purple specks floating around in the gray reminded me of fireworks. His. Eyes. Were. Beautiful.

I caught myself staring, and quickly averted my gaze.

I looked at Remus. He looked the same, only less wary and weathered.

I turned towards was beautiful, and seemed to radiate confidence.

Lastly, I turned towards Peter. I couldn't help the anger that bubbled inside me. He betrayed James and Lily! No, he didn't yet! I would help him. Maybe get him a girlfriend. Maybe he wouldn't turn against James if he was happier. I had to hope he wouldn't.

I felt my gaze turned back to Sirius, to find him staring at me. Once he saw me looking at him he turned his head.

The rest of the train ride went by quickly. We laughed and talked, James asked Lily out, She said no. I heard that that occurence is usual...

Lily had to leave half-way through the ride so I was left alone with the guys.

" It's great to be back at Hogwarts!" Sirius explaimed loudly "I don't think I could take anymore of my moms nagging!"

"Yea me neither!" James agreed/

"Seriously James?" I protested "Mom never nags! You are such a spoiled brat!"

"But you wouldn't have me any other way!" He wrapped his arms around me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Group hug!" Remus shouted.

Everyone piled ontop of me and James.

"You guys are suffocating me!" I shouted.

They all jumped off quickly; concerned for their new friend.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Well," Peter said, changing the subject. "I wonder what house you will be in?"

"She better be in Gryffindor!" Sirius proclaimed

"You won't be our friend if your not." Remus teased.

"i'll have mom disown you." James told me, his face serious, but his eyes were smiling.

"Ok, I'll bet you that im in gryffindor." I told them.

"I got 50 knuts on Ravenclaw." Remus said.

"Hufflepuff" Peter said.

"I'm going with Remus!" James exclaimed.

"I'm with Peter!" Sirius shouted.

I smiled to myself. This was going to be funny.

The train came to a stop and we shuffled off.

"Hermione Potter?" A gruff voice asked from behind me.

I turned to see a giant standing behind me. "That's me!"

"You are going on the boats with the first years." He told me and walked backtowards the lake.

"I guess I'll see you guys at dinner, then" I said glumly.

"No you won't!" James said, grabbing my arm as I turned, "I'm coming with you!

"Me too!" three Voices shouted from behind James.

"Thanks!"

We turned and followed Hagrid to the lake.

"Three to a boat!" Hagrid's voice boomed.

"Ya right!" James smiled as all 5 of us squished into a boat. Remember this boat was made for three first years, while in this boat, there was five third years.

We talked and laughed until we saw the castle. It looked even more magnificent then it had in the future. It was glowing and sparkling.

"It's beautiful" I gasped.

"It is." Sirius agreed.

"Out of the boat!" Hagrid called out.

I hadn't even relized we had hit land.

The boys hopped out of the boat. and Siruis helped me out.

"Thanks"

"Welcome! Now lets go get you sorted! I have a bet to win!"

I rolled my eyes. Sure, Like he was going to win.

We climbed the hill to the castle and stepped through the doors.

The Marauders went through into the Great Hall, while I waited with the first years. They all looked so nervous, I felt bad for them, they probably didn't even know how they were going to get sorted.

"Attention!" Dumbledores voice rang out clearly over the roar of voices in the Great Hall." The first years will be sorted now!"

The first years walked unsteadily onto the stage, I trailed behind them.

The sorting hat sang, and the first years were sorted before Dumbledore made a second anouncement.

"This year, we have a transfer student that needs to be sorted. She will be entering her fourth year of hogwarts.(The fourth years started cheering). And I trust you all will make her feel welcome!"

"Potter, Hermione." Mcgonagall called out.

Whispered filled the hall. James, Siruis, Peter, and Remus all shouted "WHOO!"

I walked up to the stool and sat down on-top of it. I felt the hat drop down on my head.

**Uhg, didn't like this chapter very much... But still Review, alert and Favorite!**


	4. The sorting

**Thanks to Jackilee, Perminatly Lost In Thought, Jessica682, supernena25, books13, YouKnowWho Not Voldemort, minervatabbymcgonnagal, pixieVAMP393, and to everyone that favorited and alerted!**

"GRYIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted as soon as it fell onto my head.

Well, that was easy...

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. "WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER!" They chanted.

I laughed as I sat down in between James and Siruis.

"Yayyy! Sis, your in gryffindor! Now you can hang out with us all the time!"

"Yes, and if I remember correctly, we made a bet, so pay up!"

The boys grudgingly dropped the coins into my hand.

"DIG IN!" Dumbledore shouted.

The food appeared instantly in front of me. I grabbed a piece of chicken and gobbled it down.

"James, what is the password to the common room?"

"How do you know that we need a password to get into the common room?" He questioned.

"It's called a book, James. Maybe you should try reading one sometime." Remus said.

Lily giggled and James blushed.

That was a good save. I silently thanked Remus.

"Well, you could ask the head boy, he's sitting right over there, but why are you going so early?" He looked disappointed.

"I'm tired... I'll see you guys later." I turned and walked to the direction where Siruis had pointed to.

"Hey..." I said, and 5 faces looked up at me. "Do you know who the head boy is?"

"That would be me!" I gasped in shock, the boy looked just like Bill. "Arthur Weasley at your service!"

"Can you tell me the password to the common room?"

"It's television! They let me pick the password!" He exclaimed, excited, "I'll tell you, these muggles come up with the craziest ideas!"

I nodded "Thanks!"

"Are you going to be able to make it up by your-self?"

"Oh course not!" A voice said from behind me, making me jump, "I will have to show her!"

"Thanks, Siruis.." I mumbled.

We walked out the great-hall silently and started climbing the stairs.

"Aww, that is so cute!" A boy i hadn't seen before said.

"Go away, Regulus!" Siruis said, his calm face hardening.

So, this was Siruis's brother. I could barely see the resemblence. They had the same hair color and face shape, but that is where the similarites ended.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I told him.

"Well, in that case," He strode over to me, and kissed my hand.

"REGULUS!" Siruis roared.

"Fine, I'm leaving! But it does look like she likes me..."

I realized i was blushing, and looked down, but not before Regulus winked at me.

"Bye, Bro!" He called, then walked out of the room.

We countined walking, in silence again.

"So... do you like Regulus?" He asked suddenly.

"What!" I was shocked. "Of course not!"

I heard Sirius exhale sharply. And i looked at him quizzically. Why would he care if I liked his brother? Probably because he doesn't want me getting mixed in with them... Of course he doesn't like me!

Wait, was I just disappointed that Siruis doesn't like me? No! I just am upset that he was trying to control me, right?

"So," I said, jumping out of my thoughts. "Do you like anyone?"

Why did I ask that?

"No!" He said almost instantly, while his ears reddend.

I stifled a giggle.

"We are here." Siruis said abrubtly.

"Television" I stated, and the portrait swung open.

"Well, bye Siruis."

"Bye, Hermione, see ya later" With that he walked down the stairs.

He was acting really weird...

**Can you spell Denial? I bet hermione can, that smart, smart girl ;), I didn't like this chapter very much :'( Well, you know what to do! Review my minions! REVIEW!**


	5. Potions Part 1

**Thanks to supernena25, books13, Jessica682, YouKnowWho not Voldemort, and everyone that reviewed and favorited! You guys rock!**

"WAKE UP!"

I felt something crash onto my head.

"Ow!" I screamed, sitting up and rubbing my aching head. "What was that for, Lily?"

"You wouldn't wake up! Breakfast is almost over and I'm hungry!" She pouted.

I glared at Lily, but got up anyway. After I was ready, me and Lily bounded toward the great hall.

"Lily, Hermione!" James waved us over to them.

We walked over, and I sat down next to Peter, while Lily sat next to James. How cute!

"What class do we have first?" Siruis inquired.

"Potions with the slytherins." Remus answered, not even glancing up from the book his head was buried in.

We all let out they have to do this to us?

"Well, we better get going, we are going to be late!" Lily gasped.

She was right, we were the only one's left eating breakfast.

We sprinted from the table and into the dungeons.

By the time we got into the potions class, we were already late.

"Care to explain why you are late?" Professer Baisus asked.

"Well, we were just chillin'" Siruis, started, grinning like an idiot.

"then this giant spider came out of no where!" Peter continued.

"It spun a giant web across the great hall!" I said, catching on.

"It almost ate us!" Remus told the teacher.

"But, just as they all got stuck in the web, me, being the amazing hero I am, managed to kill the spider, and rescue them from the web!" Siruis finished.

By that time, the whole class burst out in fits of laughter.

"Just take your seats!" Professer Baisus barked at us.

"Ay-ay, Captain!" James saluted, before sitting down.

Siruis joined him, and Remus and Peter sat down together. Lily joined one of her friends, and I was the only one left.

Siruis and James looked at me nervously, James protective brotherly insticts kicking in.

"There is an empty seat over there, Mrs. Potter!"

I looked at the table he was pointing at.

My heart ceased beating for a moment. The only empty seat was next to _him._

**HA! Bet your wondering who she is sitting next to! Leave your guesses in the reviews! LUV YALL! P.S. Sorry for the short chap. wanted to leave you on a cliffie, Just for the fun of it ;)**


	6. AN please read!

**Hello my loyal fans! BOW DOWN TO MY SUPREME AWESOMNESS! Haha. I'm actually here to tell you that, yes, I AM still updating! **

**In fact, you can expect a chapter within the next few days. I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm just mean. ESPECIALLY WITH EVIL WRITERS BLOCK! I hate writer's block!**

**I probably will _not_ update tomorrow because it is my birthday. So that means you can all write me stories as a birthday present ;D J.K! (Unless you want to. I'm not gonna stop ya.)**

**So... Look forward to a new chapter. I love you all if you've stuck with me through this time where I was being a horrible person and not updating.**

**HEARTS!,**

**DestinedForGreatness/Darcy**


	7. SO SORRY!

**Hey guys! I'm **

**Sorry that I haven't been posting. I was (and still am) grounded. My mom let me borrow her computer over the weekend and she forgot to take it back :D So, I just wanted to say that that's why I haven't updated! Please don't give up on me! **

**I really will try to post a chapter before the computer gets taken back, but no promises!**

**I really love you, and I hope you'll stick with me!**


	8. Sorry

Hi guys! I'm sorry, this isn't going to happen. I'm just done with fanfiction, I'm sorry. So, I'm gonna give away these stories if anyone wants to continue writing, because I just have no ideas and no inspiration. So, yeah, review telling me if you want them.

Sorry again.


End file.
